Carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, black smoke, and other undesirable materials are exhausted from various types of conventional internal combustion engines such as diesel, gasoline and other fueled engines installed on vehicles, aircraft, vessels and the like. Such exhausted gases and particulates are one of the causes of air pollution, and the control of these emissions poses a considerable problem.
Various negative ions exist in an electrically cohesive condition within the air inducted by the air intake lines and manifolds and within the fuel provided by fuel delivery lines. The negative ions in the air/fuel mixture are usually grouped together to form a relatively large structure. For example, O.sub.2 molecules in the intake air are often grouped in O.sub.12 molecular structures. Further, H.sub.2 O molecules often form H.sub.24 O.sub.12 structures. Moreover, hydrocarbons are well known to be collective and form large structures. As these negative ions flow into the combustion chamber in these large, collective structures, it is believed and understood that these electrically cohesive negative ions result in the incomplete combustion of the fuel and air mixture within the combustion chamber, as well as decreasing combustion efficiency, and thereby encourage the emission of carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, black smoke and other exhaust constituents sought to be controlled.